doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
272 - Flatline
Flatline ist die 272. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 9. Folge der 34.Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor will Clara nach Hause bringen. Aus Versehen landet die TARDIS jedoch in Bristol - mit geringeren Außenabmessungen als sonst. Der Doctor und Clara kommen kaum aus der Tür heraus. Der Doctor weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Von dem Graffiti-Künstler Rigsy erfährt Clara, dass in der Gegend zahlreiche Menschen verschwunden sind. Die Polizei hat an diesem Fall jedoch bislang wenig Interesse gezeigt. Als Clara zur TARDIS zurückkehrt, ist diese auf Fußballgröße zusammengeschrumpft. Etwas von außen entzieht dem Fahrzeug des Doctor die Energie. Die beiden können zwar noch miteinander kommunizieren. Abgesehen davon ist Clara jedoch auf sich allein gestellt ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Das gedankenmanipulierende Papier wird wieder verwendet. *Clara gibt sich als Doctor aus. *Clara spekuliert, dass die verschwunden Menschen möglicherweise extrem verkleinert wurde - dies erlebte sie selbst in der Episode Into the Dalek. *Bereits in Planet of Giants materialisierte die TARDIS in der falschen Größe. *Die Klosterglocke der TARDIS läutet. *Wieder taucht Missy auf und beobachtet diesmal Clara, die sie selbsteinschätzend "gut ausgewählt" hat. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Die Art, die der Doctor benutzt, um die TARDIS von den Schienen zu retten, ist eine Anspielung auf das Eiskalte Händchen aus der Addams Family. *Die Art, wie Clara den Schlaghammer aus der Tasche holt, erinnert an Mary Poppins. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Idee zu Flatline ist deutlich älter als die Folge. Jamie Mathieson trug sie bereits bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Moffat vor, dieser lehnte sie jedoch ab. Jahre später, beim zweiten Treffen, legte Mathieson vier Entwürfe vor, wobei alle mit Zeichnungen aus seiner Hand verdeutlicht wurden. Unter den Entwürfen fand sich auch die Grundidee von Flatline, die diesmal angenommen wurde. *Erst während des Schreibprozesses erfuhr Mathieson, dass Capaldi nicht für die gesamte Drehzeit zur Verfügung steht und die Episode demnach gezwungenermaßen eine Doctor-lite-Folge werden musste. Das zwang ihn dazu den Doctor irgendwo festzusetzen, was er in Form der geschrumpften TARDIS umsetzte. *Als Moffat über diese Lösung für das Problem informiert wurde, setzte er noch einen drauf und schlug vor, dass Clara die geschrumpfte TARDIS in ihrer Tasche mit sich rumtragen sollte, worauf sich jeder im Meeting fragte, warum noch niemand zuvor auf so eine Idee gekommen war. *Die Requisite der Belagerungs-TARDIS bestand aus Metall, in das mit einem Laser die gallifreysche Schrift eingraviert wurde. *Für die winzige TARDIS existierten sogar zwei Requisiten: Die Hauptrequisite aus Plastik und eine aus Gummi. Es war vorgesehen, dass die aus Gummi für die Szene verwendet wird, bei der die TARDIS den Schacht hinunterfällt. Während der Dreharbeiten kam es jedoch zu einer Panne und man verwendete die Hauptrequisite, die wegen der Natur der Szene repariert (bzw. ersetzt) werden musste. *Peter Capaldi ließ sich während der Dreharbeiten die Haare schneiden, was man in seinen Szenen deutlich erkennen kann, womit die Drehfolge grob reproduzieren werden kann. *Dieser grobe Kontinuitätsfehler veranlasste Moffat dazu in seiner regulären Kolumne im Doctor Who Magazine darüber zu schreiben und zu bestätigen, dass es mit dem Drehplan und alles darum herum zu tun hatte. *Für die Boneless wurde eine Art Ganzkörperscan der beteiligten Schauspieler vorgenommen, welcher enorm aufwendig, kostspielig und in der Form der erste seiner Art in der Serie war. en:Flatline (TV story) es:Flatline pt:Flatline Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2014 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)